A survey of clinical practice in the management of febrile seizures was conducted using the AMA membership list. The survey questionnaire was sent to a probability sample of 10,000 physicians. The primary data analysis has been completed. From the analysis, it was determined how each medical discipline manages children with febrile seizures. Medical factors that are, in themselves, considered sufficient for chronic treatment or consultation were determined for each medical specialty. Goals of treatment, preferred medicines, whether and why to monitor blood drug levels, and whether and why to hospitalize were analyzed for each specialty. In order to carry out the appropriate analysis, methods for adjusting the effects of concomitant variables for the categorical data analysis were evaluated. The logistic regression was selected as a principal method for the adjustment. The results of the survey indicate that the management of a child with febrile seizures may differ depending on the specialty of the attending physician.